The invention relates to a control system for the control of the sequential flow of functions in an apparatus, particularly in teletypewriters or data typewriters. The control system to which input signals are connected releases the carrying-out of functions and produces output signals assigned to individual steps of the functions to be carried out at successive points in time.
Control systems are provided in communications technology equipment and electronic data processing. They control the sequential or chronological flow of functions in the apparatus. These control systems are normally constructed of a multiplicity of binary logic elements and storage elements. These logic elements and storage elements are put together by the designer of such a control system. The type and number of the logic elements and storage elements and also their arrangement in the control system in prescribed functions to be carried out are determined in accordance with the estimates of the designer. The internal logical functions of the control system are completely defined by this process and are documented in the form of a logic plan. The consequence of this is that the structure of the control system, particularly in irregular networks, is not uniform and is topographically very complicated. Therefore the diagram becomes unclear and function alterations can only be carried out with great difficulty. Furthermore, the description of the control systm must proceed on the level of the logic and storage elements as only at this level are the logical functions completely defined.